Inuyasha's Vocabulary
by Lady Freya
Summary: brought to you by http://inuyasha.fateback.com/main.html
1. Inuyasha'a vocabulay lesson

A/N: I DON''T OWN ANY ONE  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha you should try to each  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!! Fine what am I to teach?!?!?  
  
Kagome hands Inuyasha a piece of paper: vocabulary, write down some word with the meaning.  
  
Inuyasha: fine *does so*  
  
(This is what he wrote)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ai - love  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
  
Anata - you (commonly used)  
  
Ane-ue: Colloquial address for 'older sister.' Kohaku calls Sango this.  
  
ano - well... (Kagome uses this a lot)  
  
are - (ah-reh) Huh?  
  
arigato - thank you  
  
arigatougouzaimasu - thank you very much (much more polite)  
  
atashi - me (female version)  
  
baka - idiot/stupid/moron (who doesn't know this word?)  
  
bishoujo - pretty girl (for instance, Sango)  
  
bishounen - pretty boy (for instance, Sesshoumaru)  
  
boku - me/I (used by males and pretty informal)  
  
chibi - little, small  
  
chikuso - dammit  
  
chotto - a little  
  
chuu-gakkou - middle school  
  
daijoubu - in question form it means, "Are you ok". Just said out as a statement means "I'm fine."  
  
dame - bad, no good  
  
demo - but  
  
fuku - uniform. Like Kagome's school clothes.  
  
gakkou - school  
  
gakkousei - student  
  
genki - energy, healthy, happy, entergetic  
  
gomen - I'm sorry. Gomen nasai means I'm very sorry.  
  
Haha-ue: Colloquial address for 'mother' (not really used in modern Japan) child-Inuyasha uses this address on his mother in that realy sad flashback.  
  
hai - yeah, yes, ok  
  
Hanyou - (Han-yoh) Han = half, You = demon. So, half-demon. In this case, Inuyasha is a hanyou because his father was a youkai and his mother was a human.  
  
hentai - pervert  
  
hime - princess  
  
hokora - small shrine. Such as the one that the Bone Gobbling well is concealed in.  
  
houshi - monk. Miroku's a houshi, though a perverted one at that.  
  
iie - no  
  
inu - dog  
  
Inuyasha - Inu = dog, Yasha = Demon, so "Dog-demon". The kanji breakdown of his name translate to "Dog Night Wars/Gang" according to a Japanese woman who I had the pleasure of talking to in Tsukuba City, Japan. (Of course I had to ask her about Inuyasha. ^_^)  
  
itai - owch  
  
ja ne - or just plain out 'ja' mean 'see you later'  
  
jigoku - hell  
  
Kagome - A song for children that many Japanese people know. Besides being the heroine's name, there was some meaning behind it, actually.  
  
Kami - God. Kami-Sama would be talking about god, or some very high ranking person, such as an emperor.  
  
kappa - water demon  
  
katana - Japanese samurai styled sword  
  
kawaii - cute  
  
kaze - wind  
  
ki - spirit, energy  
  
kimi - you (male form to close friends or children)  
  
kisama - you (very insulting) Inuyasha uses this a lot when talking to enemies or just in general since he is a potty mouth.  
  
kitsune - fox. Shippou is a kitsune youkai or fox demon.  
  
Kokoro - Spirit, love, heart, soul. Various meanings, but all have to do with spirit.  
  
konnichi wa - hello  
  
Kono Sesshoumaru: 'This Sesshoumaru.' Sesshoumaru says this a lot when refering to himself. I think it's some sort of pharse associated with high nobility. Kind of like how English royalty refer to themselves as 'we.'  
  
kunoichi - female ninja  
  
Kuso: Shit! (literally) Inuyasha uses this after 'sits' occasionally.  
  
mamouru - to protect  
  
mamotte ageru - I'll protect you.  
  
matte - Stop! (male)  
  
miko - priestess (What Kikyou is)  
  
minna - everyone  
  
mou - sign of exasperation, like sighing  
  
nani - what?  
  
Ningen - Human  
  
Ofukuro: Rough, macho address for 'mother' (can be taken as rude) Inuyasha uses this address on the Mu-onna when Sesshoumaru played that nasty trick on him in the beginning of the series.  
  
ohayo - good morning  
  
oi! - hey! (male) Inuyasha uses this a lot  
  
oji - prince  
  
ojo - princess  
  
onegai - please?  
  
Oni - Devil  
  
onna - woman  
  
ore - me (rude)  
  
oswari - sit! (dog style, go figure) This is used to subdue Inuyasha by Kagome.  
  
otoko - male, guy, man  
  
otoko no ko - boy (Kagome first calls Inuyasha this when she first discovers him)  
  
otou-san - father  
  
owari - the end  
  
Oyaji: Rough, macho address for 'father' (can be taken as rude) Inuyasha calls his father this in the 'tomb.'  
  
sake - wine  
  
Sengoku Jidai - age of warring states. Era where Inuyasha lives  
  
senpai - upperclassmen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looks u: Stop staring at me!  
  
Kagome: what are you talking about?  
  
Inuyasha: you're staring at me  
  
Kagome: Shut up and continue writing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls or the Four Souled Jewel. In this story, the jewel contains four spirits of the world and was created by a priestess named Midoriko who lived long before even Inuyasha's time. This is a powerful jewel that can grant anyone strength.  
  
shin-e - die  
  
Shouki - evil aura given off by youkai  
  
Shoujo - General word for girl  
  
Shounen - General word for boy  
  
sora - sky  
  
sugoi - cool! awesome!  
  
sumimasen - I'm sorry, please excuse me.  
  
Tai - As in taiyoukai. Tai means ultimate, surpreme, or great. So, taiyoukai would mean "Great Demon" which is what Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father was.  
  
Taijiya: Exterminator. Sango is a youkai tajiya.  
  
tamashi - life  
  
Temee: You (more insulting than kisama, roughly translates to bitch/bastard) Inuyasha uses this a lot with Sesshoumaru and has used this address a few times on Kagome after harsh 'sits.'  
  
tetsusaiga - Inuyasha's sword that was left behind for him from his father. It transforms into a large fang when it is held by someone who wishes to protect Humans and can only work with Inuyasha. When it's not transformed, it appears as a rusty old katana.  
  
ursai - shut up (Inuyasha says this to Kagome a lot)  
  
uso - a lie  
  
wakaru - I understand.  
  
watashi - I (polite)  
  
watashi wa - I am  
  
yamero - stop it!  
  
yarou - bastard (used towards males)  
  
Youkai - Means "demon" in this sense. The word "you" translates to demon, but the real meaning behind 'youkai' is 'bewitching apparition' which include demons, monsters, goblins, and ghouls. Obake and bakemono mean the same thing as youkai and are other words frequently used for spirits.  
  
yume - dream  
  
zettai - never  
  
*Name Suffixes*  
  
-baabaa: Very rude way to say 'old woman.' Inuyasha adds this to the end of Kaede's name.  
  
-chan - Used between friends or with someone younger than you. Generally a very friendly suffix such as "Shippou-chan" as Kagome calls Shippou. Used between boyfriends and girlfriends.  
  
-jiijii: Very rude way to say 'old man.' Inuyasha adds this term to the end of Myouga's name. I don't blame him for this one (the flea's a damn coward!)  
  
-kun - Generally used for males, but can be used for females too. Someone who's close to you as a friend. Kagome calls Kouga "Kouga-kun" to show how she's friendly with him.  
  
-san - Polite and formal. Used for someone at the same position as you or higher. You would use this with strangers if you didn't know them well. It basically means "Ms, Miss, Mr., or Mrs." Miroku calls Kagome "Kagome-san" out of respect.  
  
-dono - Not frequently used in this anime, but in others, like Rurouni Kenshin. Indicates respect and is very polite.  
  
-sama - Very high respect. Used when speaking about gods or someone like an emperor or king. In this case, Kikyou is called "Kikyou-sama" by the villagers that she lived with.  
  
-sensei - Originally means "born earlier than me". Usually used towards your master, teacher, or someone wise in the literature and art. You would call your school teacher by this suffix.  
  
onee-chan/san/sama - what you would call your sister. Souta calls Kagome "Kagome onee-chan". Kaede calls Kikyou "Kikyou onee-sama".  
  
onii-chan/san/sama - what you would call your brother. Souta calls Inuyasha Inu-no-oniichan or the "Dog-eared brother".  
  
jii-chan/san/sama - grandfather. Kagome calls her grandfather "Jii-chan"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: I'm done *hands Kagome the paper*  
  
*F.Y.I this is not a list it is what Inuyasha wrote ok?* 


	2. Ayame: inuyasha's words make no sense

A/n: I don't own these characters! Except one....  
  
Inuyasha hands Kagome the so called vocabulary paper.  
  
Kagome looks at the paper: Inuyasha! You call this vocabulary??? Some of these words don't make sense!  
  
Inuyasha: What! All my words make sense! Tasunami does these words make sense?  
  
Tasunami: most of these words don't make sense  
  
Inuyasha: I'll ask Miroku  
  
Inuyasha walks over the Miroku and Sango. He grabs Miroku and stuffs the paper in his face.  
  
Inuyasha: Do these words make senses?!?  
  
Miroku: ehh.......  
  
Inuyasha: WELL!?!?  
  
Miroku: no.  
  
Inuyasha: Argh! Kenikaya!!! *a little dwarf-like long- nose witch walks up to him*  
  
Kenikaya: yes?  
  
Inuyasha: do these words make sense?  
  
Kenikaya: sort of.  
  
Sango: let me see *takes the paper away from Kenikaya*  
  
Sango: none of these words make sense! Inuyasha, you call the vocabulary?  
  
Kagome: told you so  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo, you tell me if these words make sense?  
  
Shippo: ahh.... no.  
  
Inuyahs: Argh!!!! 


End file.
